Heavenly Dream Series
by Riku's World
Summary: Just a dream of mine    a  just uploading an old stories, but i guess it'll be good to read  various x reader
1. Chapter 1

Heavenly Dream Series: Gentle Teaser

By: Riku

Pairing: Tyki X Reader

Disclaimer: I don't own any –man. All the rights belong to Katsura Hoshino, no matter how much I want to… *sigh*

A/N: Okay, here we go, this is my second fic with a reader… and this time is Tyki's turn, uhh, I'm afraid that I'll make them turn into an OOC. but please just read it. Yeah, hope you like it…

Character explanation:

You: a newbie exorcist that was being found by Allen, Lavi, Yuu and Lenalee while they were on their mission. Your innocence is a….ummm… yeah, whatever you want your innocence's type to be (let your imagination work…)

You were standing in front of Komui's table inside his office with Lenalee while Lavi, Allen, and Yuu were already went back to their own room.

"Just relax, okay?" Lenalee said with a smile on her face.

"Oh, umm…okay." You nodded.

"Well, are you the new exorcist?" Komui said while stared at you politely, he stared at you from the top to down.

"Yeah, my name is . Nice to meet you Komui-san!" You smiled gently and cheerfully.

"Whoaa, you are very energetic. Hehehe. Anyway, you must be tired, Lenalee will show you your room." Komui jumped out happily.

You replied, "I'm not tired at all, so… can I go around this HQ? It feels nice here, like a true 'Home', just like Lenalee said…"

Komui started to poured down his anime's tears from his eyes, "O-okay, do as you please." Komui was truly very happy to hear it from you.

"We will be going then, bye nii-san!" Lenalee waved her hand and held your hand.

"Bye, Komui-san." You politely bowed down to Komui and left from Komui's office.

Lenalee grabbed your hand and pulled you to the hall of the HQ. Then suddenly she stopped and she smiled.

The Chinese girl asked, ", want to play a game? We always do it here."

"Heee, but won't you let me go around here first?" You replied with a teasing tone.

"You can go around here, but at least, play a game with me first. We have been preparing this game for you so you don't become nervous for being here," Lenalee said.

You admitted your lose and said, "Okay then, but…how do you know that I was very nervous?"

"Because it was carved on your face, hmmm. Now, choose one of this card."

The Chinese girl showed you a collection of the poker card, she picked out three cards and she didn't show you the picture of the card. Even she didn't know the picture of it.

You asked curiously, "So, why should I choose this card?"

Lenalee grinned cheerfully, "Just choose it, hehehe. Umm… you don't have any phobia with any man right?"

"No, I don't. Hmm… I choose this." You pointed the first card from the left.

Lenalee saw the card and grinned, "It's a King! And it's a diamond! Hehehe."

You asked out, "So, what does that mean?"

"You should go to the…" The Chinese girl's speech was being cut by someone's greeting.

Both of you heard a voice coming from the wall, "You should come with me, my lady…"

There was a man that was walking through the wall, he was a very gorgeous man who wore a proper 80's outfit. He carved a big, gentle smile on his face while he was walking approaching you.

You seemed to remember him clearly, he was the one who you met when you were still on your homeland. You remember that he was a Noah and he tried to attack you while he wanted to break your innocence back then.

The Chinese girl shocked, "A Noah? How did you get in here?"

"Ah, please forgive my rudeness, I'm using my ark to get in here." Tyki replied politely as he bowed down to both of you.

You were trembling with an anger, "Ty-Tyki…Mikk? Right?"

Tyki gave you a sexy smirk on his face, "You still remember my name, I'm very grateful…"

You yelled at him, "Don't come near me! I don't want you to break my innocence!"

"Oh my, looks like that you are misunderstanding me. I'm not going to break your innocence here." Said Tyki to you.

Lenalee tried to asked the Noah of Pleasure, "What do you want then?"

"Giving a pleasure to my lady over there…" Tyki stared at you.

You surprised, "Huh? Me?"

Tyki nodded, "Yes, you…. Now, shall we go?" He pulled out his hand and he kneeled down, as he wanted you to accept his invitation.

Your hand was finally being held by Tyki, you gasped and you asked, "He-hey, where do you want to go? I was still playing with Lenalee here!"

Tyki replied, "Playing? I know the game's rule… and the card… it was a King Diamond right?"

Lenalee saw the card again to make sure and then she nodded while she replied Tyki, "Uh huh, you're right."

The Noah said, "Then I am the one. Let's go then."

You cried out and called the Chinese girl, "Le-Lenalee!"

"Oh my, . Hang on with it…" Lenalee sighed and was hopelessly smiling.

You asked, "Uhh, just…what is the meaning of this game?"

Lenalee said to you, "It's to getting close with someone, but it seemed that you must getting close to someone that was not in your mind. I can't do anything to help you, but… please hang on. Ganbare, ."

Tyki held your hand and escorted you, but his step was stopped as he remembered something. Then he began to asked, "Sorry, but can you tell me which one is her room?"

"Umm… the fourth room from the right…" Lenalee had no other choice than telling Tyki.

The Portuguese man started to escort you again to your room, he opened the door for you like what was being done by any gentleman like him. Then he let you to go in first, after that he went in too and closed the door.

You can't saw anything because the room was too dark, and then you tried to searched for the light and you want to turn it on. You touched something that you think was the wall, but you felt warmth for it.

"Hmm, such an aggressive…" Tyki chuckled.

You pulled your hand and replied, "Shut up! And help me to turn on the light, I don't like it dark here."

Then suddenly the light was being turned on, you saw Tyki was standing in front of you. You realized that you touched his body before and you were blushing a bit.

"I thought that you like it dark." Tyki smirked.

You said, "I don't want to be with you inside this room… you're dangerous…"

"I'm not that dangerous… Umm, it seems that you really hate me." Tyki seemed sad.

You replied, "Of course, you tried to break my innocence… and you tried to kill me once."

"It's my job… hmm, well, let's put that aside." Tyki took off his big hat from his head.

You were sighing, "And I was wrong to think that you were a good man just because you were very gentle and polite to me, che, to think that I was admired you once…"

"And what do you think about me now?" Tyki touched your chin.

You slapped his hand and mentioned, "A seductive man, teaser, tricky, and… dangerous."

Tyki smiled and said, "Well, . Even if you said that about me, I still like you."

You looked away, "Liar… I not gonna believe in you."

"It's true, want me to proof it?" Tyki asked you with a naughty tone.

"You don't need to, I hate you…" You still looked away from him.

Tyki turned off the light to make it dark again and you were very surprised by it.

You yelled, "Hey, why do you turn off the light?"

The Noah smirked, "It's more fun if it is dark here, your eyes should can see in the darkness now."

You tried to see and he was true, you could see in the darkness, but not very clear. At least you can feel that the Noah was still here and you can see his movement.

You asked, "What do you want to do then?" You gulped.

"A little proofing, I'd like to proof my feeling to you." Tyki said.

You sighed again, "Whatever… _If he is not a Noah, maybe I won't hold my feeling like this…_"

Suddenly, you felt that someone was pinning you down to the floor.

"He-!" Just when you want to finish your talk, you felt that something touched your mouth.

You knew that it was Tyki's lip that was being pressed against your lip, he didn't kiss you softly but passionately. He even managed to make you out of breath and made you pushed him. It was useless for you to push him, he was too strong for you to push. After that, he pulled out his lip and let you inhaled some fresh air.

You were panting and you began after you inhaled some fresh air, "Tyki, why are you doing this!"

"I just want to give a pleasure to you, and it seemed that your body didn't refused it at all." Tyki licked his upper lip.

"My mind and my body were doing the same thing, refusing you." You pouted.

"No, while you say no to me your body is reacting to me. It begging me for some more pleasure…" Tyki touched your cheek and stroked your hair softly.

You yelled with anger, "Go search some pleasure for yourself!" Your face was very red right now.

Tyki stroke your hair and tangled it around his finger, "I've found it already, it was here and was being pinned down underneath me."

"Pervert… You are just playing with me…"

"You still don't believe me?"

You shook your head while blushing, you hoped that he didn't see your blushing face. "I'm not going to believe in you…"

"That's too bad then, hehehe…" Tyki moved down his head so it could be closer to your head, your faces were very close too.

You suddenly pulled your hand and covered your face with it. Tyki carved a questioning expression on his face and the he smiled. He pulled his hand too and grabbed your hands, his hand was big yet it was very warm too.

"You're such a shy-girl too…" Tyki giggled and he hold your hands tightly.

You blushed, "I'm not…"

Tyki began to pull your hands and started to kiss you again, this time, you were not refusing him, and you kissed him back too. Just when you gasped for an air, you felt that something went into your mouth, it was Tyki's tongue.

After that, you felt that his lip was not kissing your lip again, it was kissing your neck and left a red mark there. He slipped his hand through your cloth and pressed your body while exploring it.

You shocked that he would do that far and gasped. Then you talked, "Tyki…don't touch it…"

The Noah whispered, "But I want to touch it… come, expose more of yourself to me… let me drown you in the bliss of pleasure…"

"Tyki Mikk…you…" You moaned all the way.

Tyki whispered again, "Hmm?"

"Bastard…" You said with the curse.

Tyki smirked and touched your lip with his pointy finger, "My, my, you should not saying that words from your mouth. You should begging me for more, not cursing me."

After Tyki finished to lick your neck, he headed his head so it can be closer to your face. Then he kissed your upper lip and then licked your lower lip while he was still pressing his cold hand to your body.

"Mmmh… sto-AHHH!" You screamed when Tyki bit your lower lip. It was hard enough to make it bleeding.

Tyki licked your bleeding lower lip with his tongue, then he lifted his thumbs to swept the blood on your lip. He saw the blood on his thumbs with a sexy glance and licked it.

"Hmm, beautiful sound… and it was tasty too…" The Noah smirked while showering you with a praise.

"It's hurt…" You cried out while whimpering, it was very hurt, you touched your lip and hissed.

"Hmm… I want to feel the other too…" Tyki began to kiss your neck again.

"What? It's very hurt and you still want to bite me?" You pushed Tyki's head from your neck, preventing him to give you another bite.

"It's my pleasure to eat you, my lady…" Tyki said.

Just when he wanted to bit your collarbone, someone had knocked the door violently.

It was very likely Lavi's voice, "Hey! Open the door!" Said Lavi while knocked the door. He was very worried.

Looks like Lenalee calling for help, but it was too late for her.

Tyki sighed and whispered while still kissing your exposed neck, "Ah, it's time… too bad…"

You asked curiously, "Huh?"

Tyki said while grabbing your shoulder and touched your chin with his cold hand, "We shall meet again, ."

Suddenly, the door opened and you see Lenalee, Lavi, Allen and Yuu were standing there.

Allen asked, "! Are you…alright…?"

The white boy shocked to see what happen to you with the Noah, he stoned. Not just him, the others' jaw seemed to be dropped too. Their eyes were widely open.

Tyki had hugged you tightly and gave you a French-kiss, "Mmmmh!"

Tyki pulled out and he said, "Good day…" He stood up and then he walked through the wall, he was laughing happily as he disappeared in the darkness.

Lavi seemed to be worried, he approached you and touched your cheek to see your face, "Tha-that pervert… are you okay, ?"

You just quiet because of the shock, "…" your eyes were darkened and your jaw was dropped.

Lenalee said, "It's not good, she was very shocked." She touched her cheek and closed her eyes.

Yuu complained, "Che! Why don't you hit that Noah?"

You murmuring to yourself, "Grr… I'll have my revenge… just wait, Tyki Mikk…"

Lavi startled and he turned his head against yours, he sighed hopelessly and said, "She is in her dark mode…"

"Umm, . Here, use this to sweep your lip." Allen handed you his handkerchief and smiled.

You took the handkerchief and thanked Allen, "Thanks, Allen. Che! It's hurt…"

You hissed when you swept your lip with the handkerchief because it was hurt like hell. Tyki's teeth were peeling off your lip's skin when he bit you.

Lenalee apologized, "I'm sorry that I can't help you, . Umm, it still bleeding…"

The Chinese girl took the handkerchief and swept the remaining blood on your lip and swept the blood that keep pouring down from your lip.

You took back the handkerchief again and suddenly glared, "No, it's okay. I'll make sure to have revenge…"

Yuu asked, "What in the hell that he did to you?"

The samurai boy is just standing, he crossed his hand and closed his eyes after that opened it again.

"He…that cursed bastard! He pinned me and touched me! To think that I would give in on him… I am a useless exorcist…" You kneeled down and were very down.

Lenalee tried to make you calmed, "Don't say that, . At least you are safe and your innocence is not break."

"Yeah, she is right. Umm, I help you to stand up." Allen politely offered his hand to help you to stand.

You held Allen's hand and stood up, "Thanks…"

Yuu sighed, "Hahh… this is useless…"

Lavi pouted, "Don't say that Yuu-chan, at least give some encouraging."

Allen suddenly burst his laugh and he touched his stomach, "Hahahahaha, there's no way that 'that' bakanda will do that. Hahahahaha."

Yuu complained and yelled, "Shut up, moyashi!"

"Stop it, both of you!" Lenalee tried to separate both of them.

"Hahahahaha!" Lavi continued with his laugh.

After seeing that they were having fun, you laughed too. The next day, Komui give you a mission and you were hoping that you would meet Tyki there, after all you like him a lot.

A/N: Well… it's finished… it'd be nice if this is not just a dream… whoops, just forget what I said before. Hmm, I don't know if the king with the diamond's pattern will suit Tyki. After all this time I'm not making it based on the place of the card, it based on the appearance of Tyki himself, he was like a luxury king that will have everything that he want, right? Okay then, give me some reviews! 3'9!


	2. Chapter 2

Heavenly Dream Series: Jack Spades

By: Riku

Pairing: Lavi X Reader

Disclaimer: Don't own any –man…

A/N: I'm still straight okay, so I want to make it with a reader. I'll make the other chara too, but I don't know if they'll be a little OOC okay? After all, this is not a yaoi…and this is my first straight and normal fanfic. Yup, enjoy it…

Character explanation:

You: a newbie exorcist that was being found by Allen, Lavi, Yuu and Lenalee while they were on their mission. Your innocence is a….ummm… yeah, whatever you want your innocence's type to be (let your imagination work…)

You were standing in front of Komui's table inside his office with Lenalee while Lavi, Allen, and Yuu were already went back to their own room.

"Just relax, okay?" Lenalee said with a smile on her face.

"Oh, umm…okay." You nodded.

"Well, are you the new exorcist?" Komui said while stared at you politely, he stared at you from the top to down.

"Yeah, my name is . Nice to meet you Komui-san!" You smiled gently and cheerfully.

"Whoaa, you are very energetic. Hehehe. Anyway, you must be tired, Lenalee will show you your room." Komui jumped out happily.

You replied, "I'm not tired at all, so… can I go around this HQ? It feels nice here, like a true 'Home', just like Lenalee said…"

Komui started to poured down his anime's tears from his eyes, "O-okay, do as you please." Komui was truly very happy to hear it from you.

"We will be going then, bye nii-san!" Lenalee waved her hand and held your hand.

"Bye, Komui-san." You politely bowed down to Komui and left from Komui's office.

Lenalee grabbed your hand and pulled you to the hall of the HQ. Then suddenly she stopped and she smiled.

The Chinese girl asked, ", want to play a game? We always do it here."

"Heee, but won't you let me go around here first?" You replied with a teasing tone.

"You can go around here, but at least, play a game with me first. We have been preparing this game for you so you don't become nervous for being here," Lenalee said.

You admitted your lose and said, "Okay then, but…how do you know that I was very nervous?"

"Because it was carved on your face, hmmm. Now, choose one of this card."

The Chinese girl showed you a collection of the poker card, she picked out three cards and she didn't show you the picture of the card. Even she didn't know the picture of it.

You asked curiously, "So, why should I choose this card?"

Lenalee grinned cheerfully, "Just choose it, hehehe. Umm… you don't have any phobia with any man right?"

"No, I don't. Hmm… I choose this." You pointed at the third card from the left.

Lenalee suddenly gave you a big grin and said, "It's jack spades! Good choice!"

You surprised, "What? Huh? I don't understand."

"Now, now, go to the third room from the left and go in. someone will explain something to you there." Lenalee pushed you and told you to go.

"O-okay, but…" You nodded slowly, but you didn't sure if your choice was right.

"Come on, just go. Hehehe. And have fun there. Bye, ." Lenalee waved her hand to you and waiting at the hall.

You still though Lenalee's words, "_Have fun?_"

You went to the room from the left and knocked it. Your heart was throbbing, it was beating very fast yet you seemed to poured down a cold sweat from your body.

Suddenly someone said to come in, you didn't know who was talking to you because you didn't hear it clearly. You planned to go back but you feel scared because you were all alone in the corridor, there was no one there and it was very quiet.

You started to get some chills and opened the door slowly, you stepped in but the room was very dark that you couldn't see anything. Just when you want to get out, the door was closed tightly by someone and the light was being turned up.

Suddenly you heard a voice from your back, "Yo, ."

You even felt that someone was touching your shoulder, you were shocked and screamed, "Kyaaaaa!"

"Hey, hey! Slow down." Lavi tried to calm you down.

You was very relieved, "La-Lavi-san…"

Lavi laughed, "Hahaha, you scared huh?"

You just agreed hopelessly with him, "Of course, after all this I'm alone in the corridor before and I started to think about some scary things."

The redhead burst his laughter, "Hmmph! Hahaha, and your screaming voice is very loud too."

"Don't say that Lavi-san, it's a shame." You blushed a bit and you pulled your hair that you slipped behind your ear before to cover your blush.

"Whoops! Don't call me Lavi-san, just call me Lavi."

You still felt uneasy, "Huh? But…"

Lavi forced you, "La-vi. Come on, call me Lavi."

"Hahhh, okay…Lavi." You sighed and obeyed him.

"Good!" Lavi lifted his thumbs up.

You pouted, "You are treating me like a little girl…"

"It's because you're too cute, ." Lavi gave you a big grin.

You were blushing and you carved a pouting expression on your face, "Stop say that, Lavi. By the way… Lenalee said that someone will explain something to me, what is that mean?"

"Ah, that. Actually, there's nothing to be explained. It's just a game to getting closer with someone." The redhead explained.

You shocked and gasped, "Huh? Ge-getting closer?"

"Yeah, and I want to get closer with you, ." Lavi grinned at you.

You were blushing again, "Uhhh, Lavi, the way you are flirting with a girl is too bad."

"Come on, I'm not that bad." Lavi chuckled.

"Hmm, I should go back now if you don't have anything to talk." You stood up and went to the door.

Just when you wanted to open it, Lavi pushed the door from behind you with his hand so that you won't be able to get out.

"Not that fast, . I still have some other thing to talk with you. So, can you please sit there?" Lavi whispered at your ear.

The redhead pointed at his bed and smiled at you. You didn't have any more objections and you hopelessly obeyed his order, you sat on his bed and sighing.

You were very nervous and you encourage yourself to ask him, "Umm…La-Lavi, what do you want to talk about?"

Lavi suddenly replied, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

You replied straightly, "I don't have and I still haven't found the right man. Yet, I feel that I don't need any boyfriend."

"Aww, so straight… why?" The redhead asked again.

You answered, "Because if I have a boyfriend, and my boyfriend is death, I will be in a despair and I will be calling for The Earl right?"

Lavi seemed surprised, "Whoa, you think about that too, huh?"

You said, "I've been thinking about a lot of stuff since all of you were arrived in my town, you know?"

"But you don't need to think that far, right? It's not suited for you to think all of that hard stuff." Lavi said to you.

You laughed and said, "You're right. Thanks for comforting me, Lavi. You're very kind."

Then both of you chuckled again together.

Lavi began, "Now, let's stop talking about serious thing and let's have some fun."

"What do you want to do?" You asked him with a playful tone.

Lavi asked teasingly, "Have you kissing any guy?"

You grinned, "Not going to tell. But I bet that you won't kiss me because I'm not good at it."

"I bet that you're good at it, wanna try?" Lavi asked, he tried to get your attention.

You shook your head politely and refused him, "No, thanks. You better find another girl."

"But I want you, . You're my type and I like you…" Lavi made his tone became serious.

You chuckled and then you replied, "Don't joke with me, I know that you are not serious."

"Don't you have the same feeling?" Lavi asked again.

"Hey, Lavi, since when you become serious like this? You are still joking with me a moment ago."

"Do you prefer a playful confess?" Lavi grinned.

You chuckled and replied nervously, "O-of course not, and I'm not worthy for you." You stood up from the bed and walked around.

Lavi stood up from his chair too and approaching you, then he pushed you to the wall.

"I know that you like me, just admit it. Hehehe." Lavi grinned.

You asked him, "What will happen if I said that I like you?"

"I'll kiss you." Lavi said with a teasing tone again.

You asked the redhead again, "Then if I said if I don't like you?"

Lavi repeated his words again, "I'll kiss you too."

You said, "Hey, I don't have any other choice then."

Lavi asked you, "So? Like me? Hate me?"

You gave the redhead playful smile and began to move your face closer to him, but you didn't kiss him.

You answered him, "I'm interested in you, but I'm not sure if I like you. Is that the right answer?" You grinned.

Lavi grinned back to you, "Not really, but I'll consider it as a yes."

You laughed, Lavi's words tickled you, "Hahahaha, you're very funny."

Lavi moved his face too so he can become closer to you, he touched your cheek and began to kiss you softly. Both of you closed your eyes and enjoyed each other heat from the kiss.

Lavi whispered in front of you, "See? I know that you're good at it…"

"Mmmh…" You moaned, you had fallen in the bliss of pleasure.

The green-eyed teen kissed you again with his hand still touching your cheek, he pulled your waist with his other hand being around it so that he can closed his body to yours. You lifted up your hand and put it around Lavi's shoulders, and then you can feel that the redhead was moving his hand to your back head and pulled it so that the kiss could be deepened more.

You pulled out to inhale an air while Lavi did the same thing too, both of you were gasping and panted.

Lavi began, "You've fallen for it, ." The redhead stroked your hair.

Your face was blushing, "Lavi, you're mean. It's your fault to be a good kisser."

The green-eyed teen asked, "And you like it too, right?"

You looked away, "Not going to tell you." You said with a teasing tone.

"Che! Then I'll found out myself…"

The redhead pulled you to the bed and crawled on the top of you.

You shocked and pushed Lavi, "Hey! Don't do anything more than the kiss!"

Lavi said, "You're too cute, and this will be an action that a normal man would do. Hehehehe." He smirked.

You poured out and anime's tears from your eyes and said your comment, "I don't think that you're a freak…"

"Hey, that's rude!" The redhead complained.

You said again, "Then stop being on the top of me and let me stand up!"

"Okay, okay." Lavi sat up on the bed and pulled you up so you can sat up too.

Suddenly, Lavi used his chance. He pulled your hand and hugged you tightly, it made you hard to breathe.

"I… can't breathe…" You gasped hardly for a breath.

Lavi rubbed his back hair and apologizing to you, "Ah, I'm sorry. Ahahaha. I'm going to loosened it a bit."

"That will be better then, hahh." You sighed and you felt relieved.

Lavi said, "Geez, to know that you will choose the third card from the left or the hack spades… my heart was beating very fast before, you know."

"But I choose it by an accident." You replied.

Lavi agreed with you, "Uh huh, but still, I still didn't believe it. I even kiss you."

"Whatever, I am grateful with it though." You smiled.

"We must going out then, wanna come to my room some other time? Or you want me to come to your room?" Lavi asked teasingly.

You asked him back, "Why do you should use room? Can't we meet outside?"

Lavi nodded, "Of course we can, but they will disturb us. After all I want to enjoy my moment together with you."

"Your flirting mode is on again…" You turned your head away from Lavi.

Lavi touched your head and turned it to make you face him, "What's wrong with it? You don't like it?"

"It's not that I don't like it, I'm just wondering about how many woman that fall by that style of flirting." You teased the redhead.

Lavi repeated your words from before, "Not going to tell you, but I have one conclusion. You have fallen for it, ."

"Hahahaha, you are right." You agreed.

Just when both of you wanted to kiss each other again, someone was knocking the door.

The voice said, ", it's time!"

Lavi recognized who was knocked the door, "Whoa, it's Lenalee. Geez, then ten minutes have past already…"

Lenalee said again, "Now, now, Lavi! Open the door, it's time…"

You offered a help to Lavi, "I'll open it."

"I'll come with you." Lavi said as you walked to the door.

You opened the door and you saw Lenalee was giving you a big grin.

Lenalee asked, ", are you having fun? Did Lavi do something bad?"

You replied, "Not really, but I was having fun. hehehe."

Lenalee teased you, "I can imagine what happen, hehehe."

"I'll go back to my room then, can you show me where it is Lenalee?" You asked the Chinese girl.

"Of course, let's go." Lenalee pulled your hand.

You waved your hand to Lavi as you walked away, "Bye, Lavi. Let's do some more fun things some other time, hehehe."

"Hahahahaha, let's do it then, bye." Lavi waved his hand to you energetically.

"Today was fun…" You murmured to your self.

You left and were heading to your room with Lenalee showing you the way. You were very grateful with your choice, since you were interested on him from the beginning.

You started to going out and dating with him since then, but in the future, even the author didn't know for sure what do you want to do with him in the future, still dating with him? Marry him? Dumped him? Anything you wish…

A/N: Okay, that was Lavi X Reader… huff, I'm very nervous… I hope that you like it, then… give me a review please… oh, and I'll make other character, so just wait. And some hint… Lenalee didn't use the picture of the card in this fic, she used which card that you choose, left, right, center. T'Q!


	3. Chapter 3

Heavenly Dream Series: White Ace

By: Riku

Pairing: Allen X Reader

Disclaimer: I don't own any –man… T-T. I just own the plot, only the plot…

Warning: A little OOC-ness and of course, my awful grammar.

A/N: My fourth heavenly dream series! Allen's turn! Hmm… as usual, maybe you will see that Allen is a bit OOC or even very OOC. so I'm sorry if you feel like that, it's a little hard to imagine Allen since I rarely imagined him. But, here it is, so please…enjoy it!

Character explanation:

You: a newbie exorcist that was being found by Allen, Lavi, Yuu and Lenalee while they were on their mission. Your innocence is a….ummm… yeah, whatever you want your innocence's type to be (let your imagination work…)

You were standing in front of Komui's table inside his office with Lenalee while Lavi, Allen, and Yuu were already went back to their own room.

"Just relax, okay?" Lenalee said with a smile on her face.

"Oh, umm…okay." You nodded.

"Well, are you the new exorcist?" Komui said while stared at you politely, he stared at you from the top to down.

"Yeah, my name is . Nice to meet you Komui-san!" You smiled gently and cheerfully.

"Whoaa, you are very energetic. Hehehe. Anyway, you must be tired, Lenalee will show you your room." Komui jumped out happily.

You replied, "I'm not tired at all, so… can I go around this HQ? It feels nice here, like a true 'Home', just like Lenalee said…"

Komui started to poured down his anime's tears from his eyes, "O-okay, do as you please." Komui was truly very happy to hear it from you.

"We will be going then, bye nii-san!" Lenalee waved her hand and held your hand.

"Bye, Komui-san." You politely bowed down to Komui and left from Komui's office.

Lenalee grabbed your hand and pulled you to the hall of the HQ. Then suddenly she stopped and she smiled.

The Chinese girl asked, ", want to play a game? We always do it here."

"Heee, but won't you let me go around here first?" You replied with a teasing tone.

"You can go around here, but at least, play a game with me first. We have been preparing this game for you so you don't become nervous for being here," Lenalee said.

You admitted your lose and said, "Okay then, but…how do you know that I was very nervous?"

"Because it was carved on your face, hmmm. Now, choose one of this card."

The Chinese girl showed you a collection of the poker card, she picked out three cards and she didn't show you the picture of the card. Even she didn't know the picture of it.

You asked curiously, "So, why should I choose this card?"

Lenalee grinned cheerfully, "Just choose it, hehehe. Umm… you don't have any phobia with any man right?"

"No, I don't. Hmm… I choose this." You pointed at the second card from the left.

Lenalee suddenly gave you a big grin and said, "It's King and it's an ace! Good choice!"

You asked out, "Umm…I still don't understand."

Lenalee said, "Someone will explain it to you, so just go to the second room from the left."

"Eh? But…" You were curious of who will wait for you in that room.

"Don't worry, just go." The Chinese pushed you to walk.

"Okay then…" You had no choice other than obeyed Lenalee, then you walked to the second room from the left.

You looked back at Lenalee that was still standing on the hall, you carved a flustered expression on your face but you turned your body back and stood in front of the door after you saw that she was smiling at you.

'She was unbeatable' was what you thought when you turned your body back.

Your heart was throbbing fast, but you gathered your courage and knocked the door.

You opened the door when you heard someone's agreement to let you in and then you went in.

"Good afternoon, ." Allen greeted you with his cutest, charming smile.

You dazed off and then quickly came back to the reality, "Oh, good afternoon…"

"Well, ." Allen approached you, his distance was very close to you.

Your heart was throbbing faster when he suddenly lifted his arm and you thought that he would use his arm to you. You closed your eyes tightly.

"! ! What's wrong?"

Allen's voice made you opened your eyes and you saw that he didn't do anything.

"Uh… oh…No-nothing…what are you doing before?"

The white boy gave you a questioning eyebrow, "I'm just closing the door behind you. Why do you ask?"

You laughed hesitantly, "Ah…hahaha. I'm just dazed off…don't think about it."

"Then, please sit there. Make yourself relax." Allen gave you an angelic smile while escorted you to the bed and patted the bed.

You obeyed him, tried to not make any suspicious move. You were very nervous and you didn't know anything. Then he sat next to you.

You thought that if you didn't start the conversation then both of you will be quiet for eternity, so you began to called, "Umm…Allen…"

"Yes?" Allen looked at you.

"Lenalee said that…"

Allen cut off, "I'll explain something to you?"

You nodded, "Yeah, umm…I'm very flustered and I don't know anything."

"Hahaha, . You are very funny."

You pouted and glared at him playfully, "I'm nervous you know, to think that she will play a weird game with me."

Allen smiled to you again while replied, "Hmm, this is just a game to getting closer to someone. It is not a weird game at all."

You said straightly, "What do you mean by getting closer? I think that I'm being friendly enough."

Allen shook his head and said, "No, not that kind of getting closer."

"So? What kind?"

"Umm, it's hard to said. So…let's put that aside."

"Okay then. Then, what are we gonna do?" You asked with a playful tone.

"We'll just have to do something in ten minutes."

"Doing what? I really don't understand it…" You were very flustered, Allen's explanation was not satisfied you at all.

"And if you think to get out, the door was locked."

You shocked to hear the last words from Allen and said, "Geez… what the hell is she want me to do?"

"Calm down, . Why don't we have a small talk?"

You relieved and smiled, "At least that would kill the time, better than do nothing. Go ahead."

Allen began, "Do you have any favorite food, ?"

"I have, and it's too many to mention it."

"Same to me! I like so many foods." Allen said cheerfully.

You smiled and said, "Great! I'd like to make some food for you next time, do you want to taste it?"

"Of course! I bet that it'll tastes good!"

You looked down, "Ah, but I'm not that good at cooking."

"If it's yours then I'll be grateful to eat it, anything that you want to cook."

"It's settled then. Just wait okay?"

The white boy nodded and smiled again, "I will."

"My, Allen, you are always smiling aren't you?"

Allen stroked his hair, "It's just the way I am, maybe because I am a positive person."

You laughed and praised him, "Hahaha, and it suits you a lot."

He thanked you, "Thank you!"

"Your welcome! In this rate, I will have no boredom."

"Why?"

"Yeah, it's because that you're a very entertain person."

"You are showering me with praises, . It makes me embarrassed a bit."

"But it's true! You are a very cheerful person, I like a cheerful person!" You said with a very cheerful smile.

"Uh…" Allen whimpered and he blushed.

You were curious and worried, so you asked him, "Allen? Do you have a fever?"

"Umm… no…" said Allen while shook his head and looked away. He was embarrassed.

"If you feel sick just tell me, I'll take care of you."

Allen smiled again to you, "Thank you then."

You can't hold your feeling and you ended up hugging him and shouted, "Kyaa! You are very cute, Allen! I can't help but to hug you like this!"

"Wa-wait… umm… ."

You realized that you were hugging the teen that sat next to you very tight and you shocked, "Huh? Umm… I'm sorry. It's must be uncomfortable… sorry…" You were blushing and you covered it with you hair while looking down.

"It's okay. Haha, ." Allen called.

You responded, "Y-yes?"

"You sure like cute things, huh?"

"Yeah, I like it very much…"

Suddenly, a voice came from the door while it was being knocked, "Keep your chit chat and I'll make sure to do something with you! You have 5 minutes left!"

You recognized the voice and asked Allen to make sure, "Eh? Isn't that Lavi's voice?"

Allen looked down and nodded, "Yeah, it's him…"

"I'll tell him to open the door." You stood up.

Allen stood up too and grabbed your hand, "Wait, !"

You shocked that Allen grabbed your hand and your body became unbalance, you fell to Allen.

"Ukhh…" Allen whimpered.

You realized that you were on the top of him and you apologized while stood up, "Oh! I'm sorry, Allen!" You stood back and sat at the bed.

"It's okay…" Allen said while got up and then he sat on the bed too.

You were still worried, "Umm, did you hit your head? Or did you get hurt?"

Allen tried to make you calm, "I'm okay, don't worry…"

"Oh my… I'm sorry…"

Allen chuckled, "Hmm, it's the fourth times already…"

"Eh?"

The white boy cleared his tenses and continued, "You already said that you're sorry for fourth times already."

You looked down, "It's because that I'm causing you a trouble."

Allen cheered you up, ", you are not causing me any trouble. Cheer up!"

You smiled, "Allen is very kind, thank you for comforting me."

"It because I don't want you to be sad, umm…can I ask for something?"

You gave him a little smiled, "I'm the guilty one here, so go ahead."

Allen asked, "May I hug you?"

You shocked and dazed off, "…Are you okay, Allen?"

"I'm not sick…" Allen poured down an anime's tears.

You patted Allen's head and said teasingly, "It's a joke! Don't be so down like that."

You shocked when Allen suddenly hugged you tightly, he didn't say anything and just stayed quiet. You felt that Allen was shivering and you hugged him back.

He suddenly released his hug and placed his hand on your cheek, he stared at you deeply while smiling and then he kissed your forehead.

"Eh? A…Allen, you can't do that."

"Why? Even if I love you?"

You limped and placed your body to Allen's. Your head was on Allen's shoulder.

Allen was flustered and he called your name, "?"

You said, "To hear that from your mouth… I am…very happy…"

", do you…umm…by any chance… have the same feeling with me?"

You looked at Allen and said, "Of course! Because of you, my heart was throbbing and I was blushing every minutes."

The white boy pointed at himself and asked, "It's my fault?"

"It is! Uhh… Allen…"

Allen buzzed, "Hnn?"

You continued, "I looove you…"

"Too much 'o' in the 'love' words." Allen grinned.

You pouted, "Don't be joking in this time, you are such a meanie."

"Hahaha, sorry."

You suddenly kissed his cheek and pulled out while blushing. Allen dazed off and then he suddenly pushed you on the bed while he was on the top of you, his legs were between your legs. He made his face became closer to you and he gave you a glance that could be resembled as the watery puppy's eyes.

Then as his face became closer to yours, your heart was throbbing again, faster than before. You know that he would kiss you so you closed your eyes and let him pressed his soft mouth to you.

He held your hand and cupped your cheek with his other hand to make the kiss became deeper as you kissed him back. You gasped to inhale an air and suddenly Allen's tongue was being plunged into your mouth.

You were shocked that he would plunge his tongue but you keep up with him and moving your tongue to his. Both of you kissed each other passionately, even if you though that Allen was an amateur because he was just fifteen, you let him to do what he want.

"Well, well, moyashi-chan~…"

Both of you reacted to that voice and looked back, you could see Lavi and Lenalee were stepping in to the room with Kanda followed behind them, carved a smirk on his face.

Allen jumped out and said, "What?"

Lenalee giggled, "I don't think that you would do this far, Allen-kun."

"Even if you are an amateur and only a moyashi…" Kanda said with a flat tone and without an expression.

Allen countered back, "Could you close the door so I can continue? I am not an amateur and I do have a name, bakanda."

Kanda muttered and said, "Moyashi is a moyashi, that's the truth."

You stood up and approached Allen while placing your hand to his shoulder, "Allen~… stand back, please…"

Allen said, " ! Let me settle this."

You smiled to Allen, "It's okay, we can continue later right?"

"Oh, y-yeah, you are right." The white boy nodded.

You continued, "Yeah, actually I want to thanked you all. Without your help this is impossible to happen."

Lenalee relieved, "You understand it, thank God."

You shouted, "But… all of you don't have to make me nervous by choosing the card! My life will end here if I meet that stoic samurai because I'm sure that he will kill me and I'm dead sure that Lavi will do something if I ended up being trapped inside with him!"

"Huh?" Allen shocked.

You finished your speech, "In the other words, stop the pranks! This is not a gamble." Then you looked down.

"I'm sorry… ." Lenalee apologized.

Lavi grinned and said, "Yeah, don't be so down like that."

The Japanese muttered, "Che!"

You suddenly smiled brightly and said, "I'm just joking~!"

"Huh?" Lavi, Lenalee and Kanda shocked.

You approached the Chinese girl and grabbed her hand, "Well, Lenalee, show me where my room is. I am in the desperate sleepy mode now."

"Hahh, okay." Lenalee sighed and smiled.

You waved your hand, "Allen, I'll meet you again. Later!" Then you left with Lenalee.

"Later!" Allen waved his hand to you cheerfully.

Lavi said with a teasingly tone, "Woo, new lover is born…"

The younger boy pouted, "Lavi, stop embarrassing me."

The redhead grinned, "But in the truth, you like it when I say 'lover', right?"

"Lavi!" Allen shouted.

Lavi ran while laughing and Allen ran to chase him too, Kanda sighed and went back to his room.

You and Lenalee were walking, heading to your room.

Lenalee sighed and began, "Geez, you really get me."

"Hahaha, I get my revenge."

"But it's good for you, right?"

"Yeah. It is…very good." You smiled.

You spend you remaining day when you woke up with Allen together, you were talking many things to know each other more. Komui seemed to know your relation and kept partnering you with Allen in every mission, to tease both of you of course.

-End-

A/N: Yuppie! I didn't think that I would truly made it here, Allen's turn is already finished.

I'm very grateful that I made him, because I can imagine how cute and lovely he is. I tried to make him with a prince charming and cute boy image, so this is he. (Personally, I think that he is gorgeous and charming here.)

Well, love it? Hate it? Give me review, RnR!

And one more thing, actually I want to make another series, but I don't know if I should make it or not, it's based on 'summer' though and I already have the picture in my head. Let's see if I have the chance to make it or not, T'Q!


End file.
